Through the fire
by Ajedrez
Summary: After a tragic loss, the Bladebreakers are finally back on track, only to find themselves and their friends in another of those ‘situations’. Secrets and lies, new threats and new hopes. Things aren’t always what they seem. not a deathfic
1. remembering the dead

**Through the fire**

_by Ajedrez_

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply.

Summary:

After a tragic loss, the Bladebreakers are finally back on track, only to find themselves and their friends in another of those 'situations'. Secrets and lies, new threats and new hopes. Things aren't always what they seem. A changed outlook on the past might just provide new perspectives for the future. (Set in two timelines after the first season.)

**AN:**

_Those of you who read my other story know that I do not really have to know much about a fandom to actually start writing in it. As a matter of fact, with Beyblade it is even worse than with GW – I haven't even seen a single episode in its entirety and the snippets I have seen are all from the first season (so Kai will always be a bluenette for me...). Therefore, I once again claim artistic license if I get anything wrong – this story is AUish anyway, so it should not matter too much. I don't want the AN to get longer than the first chapter/prologue, so one last remark: better ignore the poem at the beginning – it was rather a spur of the moment thing..._

__

_**Fallen Star**_

_Sometimes I remember_

_Brighter days with darker shadows,_

_When things seemed black and white - _

_Yet now I see some of the grey inbetween._

_Sometimes I seem to forget-_

_Then, even a patch of blue _

_Amongst the grey clouds_

_Can remind me of you._

_A look over my shoulder_

_Makes me wonder- _

_Was this pain really mine?_

_Were those tears maybe yours?_

_Now under the night sky_

_I'm waiting for a falling star_

_To wish for the best for you,_

_Wherever you are -_

_But the heavens guard their shining jewels jealously,_

_Since they lost their brightest star_

_- in you._

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**I. (remembering the dead)**

The Kyoto stadium was packed with people. The finals were over and the audience was giving them standing ovations, the ever present fan girls were screaming and fainting. Another tournament they had managed to put on their name and once more they were well on their way to the next world championships. Yet, while the rest of the team and the spectators were celebrating, one boy's thoughts took a different turn as they went back to someone who, despite his absence, still played a key role in their victory. Without him they never would have come this far. Nonetheless, it seemed as if the world around him had forgotten...

For some reason, the boy felt irritation at his own team well up inside him. He angrily brushed a long strand of raven black hair out of his face. It was exactly two years to the day, that the news had reached them, had spread around the world – and here they were, partying thoughtlessly... as if that disastrous incident had never happened. What a way to cherish someone's memory...

Later that night, they were having a little celebration with their families and friends in a restaurant the BBA had rented especially for this occasion. After a rather lean year, the Bladebreakers were going strong again. Their chances to win the world championships seemed to be increasing with every match.

Stanley Dickinson let his gaze wander over _his_ team. He was so proud of them. There was the ever hungry and boisterous Tyson - not much had changed there. Then again, that was not quite true. Although the boy was still known for his antics, he was now a little calmer than before, and knew when it was time to work in order to get somewhere in life - hard as it sometimes was for him. As for his appearance, he had gone through a growth spurt, so in the meantime he had become rather tall and lost his baby fat, which made him appeal to even more fan girls than before.

Next in line came Max. He, too, had matured a little over the years, though his bubbly, cheerful nature could never really be subdued. His taste in clothing was now less flippant and his features showed that he was growing up to be a good-looking young adult, even though he lagged a little behind Tyson where his height was concerned.

Always at their side, just like at the moment, was Kenny, who still was the brain behind the Bladebreakers' success, although he tended to remain in his team mates' shadow. The most notable change about him probably was the fact that he had finally agreed to cut his hair and his intelligent eyes were now actually visible.

Then there was Ray. Dickinson's gaze lingered on the Chinese teen's face. Usually very attentive to his surroundings and his team mates, he now seemed really far away. Just like earlier this afternoon. The BBA director wondered what was bothering the young team leader. Sometimes he thought the kid had not been ready to take on the responsibility for the team, still he did a good job at it in his own, calm manner, always sticking to the role of the older brother unlike…

No, tonight he would not let the old feeling of guilt spoil this joyful moment…

He continued on to the newer additions to the team, the girls… There was Hilary - not a blader herself, yet always a reliable source of help for the team. Whether they needed someone to get their feet back on the ground or to spur them on, she was always there for them.

Last came Nina, the dark haired senior of the Bladebreakers who had joined the team shortly after they first won the world championships in Russia. Unbidden, his thoughts went back yet again, to a time when things had been different in so many respects...

_xyxyxyxyxyxyxy_

_The Bladebreakers were once again cooped up in a hotel suite. Not long after their victory at the championships in Moscow, they had started a promotional tour through the world. It wasn't always easy to keep their mood up, but the kids managed not to clash too violently, mostly due to the fact that, after the events in Russia, Tyson attempted to be more understanding (which admittedly wasn't an easy feat for him) and Kai gave his best to be less anti-social. Although the team captain still kept much to himself, he tried really hard – even if the others did not quite notice his efforts. _

_That evening Mr. Dickinson dropped by with a surprise. When he came into what could be called their living room for the time being, he wasn't alone, but brought along an Asian-looking man in a business suit and a girl their age, maybe a little older. They had an interesting proposition to make. _

_The stranger, apparently a business man who managed a chain of hotels in North America, wanted to sponsor the Bladebreakers under the condition that they accepted his daughter into the team. The decision had not been an easy one. Despite their success, they really could not afford to cross a possible associate with financial back-up. Notwithstanding, none of them was willing to have a new member on the team who did not know how to blade or did not fit in. They were not open for bribery. As for the first prerequisite, however, Nina demonstrated her skills by beating Max and tying with Ray in a test match, so not even Kai could find much to object – not that he voiced any opinion, strange as it seemed. As for the second, they were given time to get to know each other, before the final decision was to be made, but the girl was amicable and easy-going, so the adults did not expect any problems there. _

_Yet, for one among the group, this evening marked the beginning of the end…_

zzzzzzzzzzzz

TBC

**AN: **_That's it for now. Overall there will probably be shorter chapters than in my other story, but just the same kind of drama overload. Most likely no pairings, though I'm known to change my mind frequently._

_I'll stop rambling now, but I'd love to know what you think of it (keep it constructive, though). Thanks._

03/05/06


	2. in the dark

**Through the fire**

_by Ajedrez_

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply.

Summary:

After a tragic loss, the Bladebreakers are finally back on track, only to find themselves and their friends in another of those 'situations'. Secrets and lies, new threats and new hopes. Things aren't always what they seem. A changed outlook on the past might just provide new perspectives for the future. (Set in two timelines after the first season.)

**AN:**

_I knew I should have mentioned that this wasn't a deathfic from the start, but I hate giving away too much of a story... Well, now you know and I hope you will not mind a tiny little touch of fantasy that might come in later, though considering we're talking about Beyblade with its bitbeasts, that should not be a problem, right? _

_By the way, the next chapter of "Hogwarts AC196" should most probably be up by next weekend or the week after that. So on with this story. If anyone is reading this, just drop a note. I love hearing from the readers._

_xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy_

**II. (in the dark)**

Meanwhile in a sleazier part of Moscow, a rough-looking and imposing man with violet hair observed the training of his new team, while thinking back on the performance of their future rivals in their home tournament. Pity, they had gotten their act together again after a less than perfect year – that meant a tougher competition for his own bladers, but this time these fools would not thwart his plans.

Playing with an empty black bitchip in his hand, he thought back to the good old times, that had not quite turned out as good as they could have – and those damned Bladebreakers were to blame. He would have a bone to pick with them during the World Championships that were to take place in Vancouver. Not to forget the former Demolition Boys. He had no doubt that his new team, the Bladebreakers and his previous charges would qualify and then he would get his revenge for the hardships he had to suffer and for which they were responsible - the jail time he had to serve, in particular.

He had been biding his time for two years now, but he was sure it was not in vain as he watched his hand-picked team. Admittedly, they were not the master bladers the Demolition Boys had been, as they lacked the training and maybe even the inherent skills. Yet, where they had to condition a certain ruthlessness into the former Biovolt team, his new bladers were merciless and cold-hearted by nature, real street-hardened thugs. He had made sure of that, before turning them into a reluctant team of non-teamplayers. They all fought rather for themselves than for their team, but that did not really matter to him, as long as they acknowledged his superior position and followed his orders. And since he was the one who gave them the possibility to achieve something great (and would not accept desertion lying down), they would give their best for him. After all, it was the material he provided to them, that would ensure his team's success.

It was a shame that Biovolt's masterpiece had perished. Yet, even though Biovolt had been dismantled and Voltaire had died, the technology and the design plans had survived and remained in the hands of the director of Balkov Abbey. And he had invested into further research, so there was no way those stupid kids would get into the way this time around. True, the resulting equipment was slightly illegal, but those BBA officials were just too trusting. Nothing and no-one would stop him this time...

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

_After the Russian championships things had been going down rapidly for the director of Balkov Abbey. While Voltaire had managed to escape prosecution thanks to his wealth and his connections, Boris had unfortunately been caught up in the midst of the scandal surrounding the Abbey. For once the public had been in uproar when they learnt the true extent (or what they thought it to be) of systematic child abuse that had occurred in the once holy place. So he was condemned to serve a rather hard prison sentence. Boris did not mind becoming Voltaire's scapegoat, however, since his boss pulled a few strings to shorten his jail time and make the conditions easier – not to mention a few other rewards he received later on. In the end, he only served four months for what should be considered a rather severe crime – nevertheless, he would not forget to whom he owed the dubious pleasure..._

_It had not been easy to start again, but, luckily and due to Voltaire's intervention, the authorities had not been able to confiscate the Abbey and the most important documents had been stowed away in a safe place just before the police had come knocking. After they restored everything in working order, it had only been a matter of time until they managed to convince their key scientists (through very diverse means) to come back. Things were going slow at the onset, while they were developing a completely new approach to an old concept they had always discarded as impossible before. Then, suddenly, Kai had returned._

_It continued to amaze Boris how Voltaire had managed that feat. He knew his boss had been working towards that goal for a while now, still he wondered what kind of lever the old man had used to get his grandson to re-enter what must have been hell for him, with open eyes. Unlike the first time, during the Russian tournament, Kai's memory was intact, so he knew very well what he was getting himself into. Neither Voltaire nor Kai ever told him the reasons and he would not question this stroke of luck._

_In accordance with Voltaire's plans, they set out to go through with their unprecedented project. For this purpose, they first needed to weaken their test subject, which was not as easy as they initially thought. When Boris first saw the boy again, he could clearly see a change within him. Always the fighter, Kai remained defiant towards his tormentors. Yet, while he never was submissive, he seemed strangely subdued. _

_The fire in his eyes seemed to have burnt out. Nevertheless, it took large amounts of time, blood, sweat and tears until they had broken down the boy's defences enough to undertake the risky project. Of course Boris liked to play his very own part in breaking the boy by applying his unique torture methods. Being the sadist he was, Boris thoroughly enjoyed his personal sessions, and he was determined to make good use of the time left, since there was no way to safely predict the outcome of the experiment._

_Finally, the great day came and they managed to push an unresisting Kai into the oversized test tube they had prepared. During the initial phase, the boy was barely conscious and therefore hardly able to withstand what was happening to him. The tension among the involved scientists grew, as they entered the following stages. _

_Wires were connected to their test subject and his body was submitted to electrical shocks and different kinds of radiation, while the test tube was being filled with a bluish liquid. In the end a connection to two smaller test tubes was opened. Suddenly, there was a blinding light. The applications went haywire and imploded, filling the lab with thick smoke. Yet, the thing that mostly had all those present transfixed, was a blood-curdling scream that was followed by deathly silence._

_Boris' perverted mind always loved to hear his victims' yells of pain, but none was as cherished as that first scream of Kai's in a very long while - and the last he would ever hear of him. Oh, Kai was hard to kill, or so it seemed. To everyone's surprise, he made it out of this experiment alive and even though it was not a complete success, it was an unparalleled achievement. A once-in-a-lifetime thing that would never be repeated for its obvious risks and the lack of suitable subjects. Their enthusiasm went down the drain, however, when only two months afterwards, that Siberian mansion went up in flames with Voltaire and his grandson in it._

_Well, Boris was someone who never lingered in the past and there was no use crying over spilled milk. He had to put it behind him that his greatest scientific success would never lead to his personal triumph, and move on. He assumed he would never learn the truth behind that fire..._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_TBC _

**AN: **_Any opinions?_

03/11/06


	3. hidden agenda

**Through the fire**

_by Ajedrez_

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply.

Summary:

After a tragic loss, the Bladebreakers are finally back on track, only to find themselves and their friends in another of those 'situations'. Secrets and lies, new threats and new hopes. Things aren't always what they seem. A changed outlook on the past might just provide new perspectives for the future. (Set in two timelines after the first season.)

**AN:**

_Guess I should have mentioned as well that the OCs play a necessary, but not central role in this fic. The story is focusing on the canon characters, and in particular, as if you couldn't have guessed it, on a certain dual-haired bluenette. The OFC is not in there for romance and she's definitely nothing like me, so no Mary Sue alert. Well, I think now you have all the warnings you need (for now). Oh, this is another rather short chapter, next one should be quite a bit longer._

_Hope you enjoy (and if you do, why not drop me a line?)_

**III. (hidden agenda)**

On another continent, in a spacious office in one of his first-class hotels, the one located in Seattle to be exact, a well-known businessman watched the news coverage of the Bladebreakers' newest success with mixed emotions. Like Ray, he recalled exactly what had happened on this day two years prior, though for his own reasons. Sometimes he wondered if he had unknowingly played a part in what had occurred after he had started to sponsor the team, but he could not find a fault in what he had done, so he quelled the guilt before it could actually come up.

Back then, way before the fatal fire, it had seemed an incredibly good idea to hook up with the world champions. It was a promising investment and by sponsoring the team, he could cover up any ulterior motive. Admittedly, there had been one of those, although he had been awfully disappointed in this respect – but then, that was what he got for clinging to a dream that was too good to be true, instead of trusting his brother-in-law's word.

Well, at least it had turned out all good for his daughter, who never suspected anything. She had always wanted to test her beyblading skills in competitions. It had only been his and her mother's not entirely unfounded fears that had stopped her before… well, before the Russian tournament had changed the whole picture.

Then, the cause for their caution seemed to have vanished and the BBA's unstable financial situation had presented the perfect opportunity, and he was too much the successful business man to let that pass him by. Nina's talents certainly qualified her for a rank among the top bladers. The other thing was just a nice side-project that did not yield the results he had hoped for. As long as his daughter was happy, so was he. After all the hardships they had suffered, he would do anything for his children. He had undertaken every effort to make sure that the dark past they had left behind when they immigrated to the land of the free would not throw its shadow over their new lives. In a way, things had been the easiest for Nina who could not remember... Still, her two older brothers had developed into some fine young men. The businessman smiled fondly as he looked at a photograph of his three oldest children from a time when they had not yet stood on their own feet. Really, he could not complain. Nowadays, life was treating him and his loved ones well.

On days like this, however, he could not help remembering what had happened and what might have been…

_xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy _

_He had been nervous when they had entered the hotel suite, though Dickinson had assured him and his daughter that the Bladebreakers were just a normal bunch of teenagers. Well, he was a seasoned business man, so he did feel quite self-assured about the meeting as such. It was just that he was both dreading and looking forward to finding out what he had in fact come for… So much depended on the outcome of this very first get-together..._

_The actual encounter went rather smoothly. They were indeed just like your everyday group of teens. Tyson was a little boastful, but in an endearing way, and the others were really nice - well, all apart from their leader. When he locked eyes with the taciturn captain, he virtually felt the temperature drop a few degrees, just like his heart. In the course of the evening, no matter how hard he tried, those cold orbs blocked his every attempt to see what lay behind them, while at the same time their gaze made him feel naked. Despite the impassive façade, the older man felt the distrust radiating off the strange teen. He could not know... could he? Still, he was not willing to discard his hopes that early on._

_He tried to assess the other members of the team while establishing a few facts with Mr. Dickinson. Tyson and Max with their cheerful and outgoing nature reminded him of his own children when they were younger. Ray was a lot calmer than the first two, which did not keep him from joining in their laughter. For some reason, the agreeable manner of the Chinese boy reminded him of his youngest back when everything had been alright... _

_Musingly his eyes found their way back to the team captain, only to return to the more pleasant raven haired boy, trying to get a grip of himself. Apparently Ray was more observant than the others, too – he seemed to return his appraising look with questioning eyes. He tried to pull himself together. _

_Well, then there was Kenny who seemed a little reserved or even shy, unless the kids were talking about beyblades or computers. And Hilary – he wasn't quite sure which role she played here, but while she appeared to be a little bossy from time to time, she obviously was a rather good-natured soul._

_His daughter seemed to get along with the lot of them well enough. Even so, it was quite clear that he had come in vain. Letting his gaze wander over the group of teens, he could not come to any other conclusion. It was impossible… He was disappointed and he felt uncomfortable under that unfathomable glare he felt boring into him, even when he had his head turned away. Trying to concentrate on the conversation with the BBA's leading man, he couldn't keep his own gaze from returning to the strange bluenette. Annoyed he noticed himself shifting in his seat, as if he were an insecure nobody, even when that teen had apparently dismissed them all, shutting them out by closing his unnerving eyes. _

_After a while of fruitless conversation, the resignation and unease made way for an inexplicable irritation. This evening was a failure, it was as simple as that. How dare that boy look at him like this… like he was some insect to be dissected. Irrespective of his maybe not so pure motives, he deserved a little more respect, it was not like _he _was the impostor here…_

_He had been secretly glad when the evening ended, although Nina had been quite at ease with the other guys and looked forward to spending more time with them. At least where her happiness was concerned, the evening had been a success, so he forced a smile on his face for her sake, while listening to her excited talk, at the same time secretly wiping the sweat drops from his brow. He had hoped for too much, he admitted to himself wryly, that was probably the reason why the reality of it all rattled him so much. Oh, it was cunning, the deception was almost perfect, but _he _knew better. Still, there was a chance he might find out more due to this possible alliance, even though his unreasonable dream could not come true. Despite his cool, business-like front, his heart ached. He should have known from the start. That one could never be…_

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_TBC_

**AN: **_Was that confusing? I actually thought it was too obvious, but then I know where this story is going. Things should clear up in about, uh, 10 to 15 chapters from here at the latest, if you happen to be interested (grin). If your not (which seems to be the case so far), well, I'll just keep writing this for my own enjoyment._

04/09/06


	4. Cal & Alex

**Through the fire**

_by Ajedrez_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Summary:

After a tragic loss, the Bladebreakers are finally back on track, only to find themselves and their friends in another of those 'situations'. Secrets and lies, new threats and new hopes. Things aren't always what they seem. A changed outlook on the past might just provide new perspectives for the future. (Set in two timelines after the first season.)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AN:**

_Sooo, surprisingly soon here is the next chapter. For now, things are only loosely connected, but in the course of the story they should fall in place – if you stick with it..._

_xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy_

**IV. (Cal & Alex)**

Just a few miles across the northern border, a tall, dark-haired teen known as Cal, turned off the TV in his room and grabbed his beyblade, feeling inspired by what he had just seen from the tournament in Japan. After donning a light jacket and pocketing his keys, the 18-year old left for the nearby park to meet some of his beyblading friends.

On his way there, he passed a little corner shop that was boarded up and hesitated for a moment, contemplating it. What a pity. That quirky little place had until recently been the home of the very best beyblade shop in town. It was not a fancy store like they had in the big malls, yet the owner had at his disposal every little bit of supply that you could have wished for, adding to that more than the necessary expertise while charging the lowest prices.

For the kids who were really into their sport, it had been the first address in the whole area, especially after old Billy had taken in an assistant about a year ago. That one admittedly was even more peculiar than the shop owner himself, but had an extensive knowledge of the beyblades, that even put his boss to shame. Even more remarkably, this assistant most probably was no older than most of their teenage customers, but no-one really knew for sure.

Cal continued on his way. At some point, his mother had forbidden him to go there. She had accompanied him once and thought the strange teen was dangerous – probably a street kid hiding from the cops. Her son, on the other hand, was impressed by how that boy knew what was wrong with your blade within seconds after you had handed it to him. To Cal, the other was simply mysterious and therefore fascinating – and of course Cal never listened to his mother where beyblading was concerned.

Unfortunately, Billy had been quite old and his health had not been what it used to be, so it did not really come as a surprise when he had been found dead on the floor of his shop one morning, just about two weeks ago.

The dark-haired teen wondered what had become of the assistant. The fact that he had simply vanished after the death of his boss seemed to support the theory that he had simply been a stray. The teen felt sorry for the other boy – old Billy had surely made his life a little easier, and now he was gone.

As he drew closer to the park, he realized there was a figure up ahead, moving in the same direction as he did, but hard to discern since he was wearing darker clothes and was sticking to the shaded side of the street. He squinted his eyes to see more clearly.

"Speak of the devil..." Cal thought grinning to himself, since there was only one person he knew who could remain so invisible without trying.

In his opinion, it had only added to the mystery surrounding Billy's assistant, when he had realized how effortlessly the other boy always kept to the shadows, with the hood of his sweater effectively hiding his features. He seemed almost like a shadow himself when he wasn't helping out in the shop. On anyone else it might have looked a little ridiculous, but this guy was always carrying himself with such calm determination, nobody really thought anything about it.

Still, Cal could not help finding the other extremely intriguing. So he kept his eyes trained on the shape ahead of him and watched the boy hesitate and stop in front of a shop window of a large electronics store. As he neared, he could make out what had caught the other's interest.

"Ah, the re-run of the Bladebreakers' success in the Japanese nationals..." Slowly he approached the boy who, for all he could tell, seemed deep in thought.

"Hi, Alex," he greeted him, addressing the hooded figure by the name he had heard the old man use. The other unhurriedly turned his head, as if he had known all along that he was behind him. Sometimes he seemed to have eyes in the back of his head. The hooded boy only returned his greeting with a simple nod, but then Cal knew not to expect anything else...

"Great tournament, wasn't it? Did you see the live broadcast?" Cal never knew any inhibitions trying to connect to people – be they somewhat different or not.

When the other simply shrugged and turned back to the screen, Cal simply changed the topic (Of course the other probably did not have a TV, he thought to himself with a little self-reproach).

"Are you heading to the park, too?" Alex was known to sometimes watch the other kids beyblade and from time to time help them out, when something was amiss with their equipment, even though Cal had never seen him demonstrate his own skills.

The other nodded again, this time hesitatingly, and together they went on in what could have been considered companionable silence, if it was not for the fact that one of them could never have uttered a word even if he wanted to, while the other was silently contemplating his strange companion.

Alex' clothes – washed-out navy jeans and a black sweater – were rather worn, though impeccably clean, and Cal wondered if he had ever seen him in colours lighter than dark blue. The very slender boy had his hands pushed deep into the pockets of his sweater, but Cal knew that Alex most probably was wearing the ever present accessory which Cal found more than cool. Black gloves with the caps cut off to reveal claw-adorned fingertips instead of your normal nails. Cal had once tried to obtain gloves like that, but had been unable to find a shop that sold them, and Alex had typically refused an answer when questioned where he got his.

A slight stumble by his companion tore him out his thoughts and he cast a worried glance toward the slightly smaller teen which was simply ignored.

Cal wondered if there was anyone who cared for the other when he was sick, if he had a shelter during the nights, which were now gradually getting colder as autumn drew closer. Did he get enough to eat now that Billy was dead? Why didn't he seem to have a home? Where did he come from?

Cal was immensely curious, but he knew that Alex would not grant him the answers, so he refrained from asking the dozens of questions that were on his mind. As soon as they entered the beyblade area of the park, Alex hung back a little and Cal was quickly surrounded by his friends, forgetting about the other boy.

Had Cal been able to read minds, he might have received a few of the answers he wished for, but as it was, the boy called Alex was the only one whose thoughts were going back in time, to one of the days he had been "born"...

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

_It had been a cold evening, when he met Billy for the first time. The first snow had fallen a few days prior, and he was awfully hungry, so he had left the shelter he had found a few days earlier in order to scout out the area. He was new to this city, after having travelled thousands of kilometres and crossing a whole continent mostly on foot and all alone. _

_It was by sheer luck that he had found the abandoned, but inhabitable part of an old factory building on one of his first days here and it had been too good an opportunity to go to waste. It wasn't like anyone would come looking for him there. At that time he was still a little more paranoid after all that had happened, still uncomfortable in his own skin and confused about his options, but, for the first time in a long while, he felt invited to stay, and so he did. _

_That very evening he was unashamedly checking the waste containers behind a fast food diner, when he was surprised by one of the workers there who wanted to empty a dustbin into the container and yelled at him, what the hell he was doing there. Shame and disgust about what he had to do had long ago faded in face of the pure necessity to find something edible. Still, he needed to stay out of trouble. Unable to explain himself verbally, he opted to take his exit as fast as possible. _

_His escape landed him in an area he had not been to before. As he tentatively looked into the next best container there, he almost froze when he found it filled with broken beyblade parts, and he could not help digging through the pieces wonderingly. Maybe he could find something useful. Then once again that night, a door opened to bathe him in a stream of light. Taking a defensive stance, he cursed his bad luck. Yet he was to find out that luck comes in many disguises._

_The figure behind the door revealed himself to be an old, slightly hunch-backed man who, surprisingly, did not yell at him, but told him matter-of-factly: "You won't find anything to eat in there, you know, son. But if you find something of interest to you, you may keep it. Just don't leave a mess." _

_He had slowly closed the lid and made to leave, when a hesitant voice told him to wait. Despite his better judgement, he did just that. When the old man returned slowly, he handed him a small package which he later found out contained a little bread and cheese. He bowed in thanks and hurried away, before the old man could change his mind._

_He could not help it, although he knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but he felt drawn back to that place, the back of a beyblade shop, as he later learnt during one of his daytime tours. He often returned to see whether he could not find parts he could use. For a while he did not see the old man (or any other person in the neighbourhood) again. What he did not know then was that he was being watched regularly as he instinctively took the few good parts that had "accidentally" slipped into the waste._

_It was a few weeks later, when a coughing fit had him almost doubled over next to the shop's back entrance, that he met the old man again, who put a blanket around him and helped him up and into the warmth of the house._

_Above the shop, there was a cosy little apartment filled with odd bits and pieces related to beyblading. The old man introduced himself as Billy and gave his young guest a steaming mug of tea, only raising an eyebrow when the other did not remove his hood nor introduced himself in return. The second brow followed, when he noticed the claw-like fingers closing around the mug. _

_Trying every language he knew (which limited his possibilities to English and French) did unsurprisingly not help in drawing out his guest. Exasperatedly he even turned to sign language which he happened to know. This finally caught the boy's interest. The old man noticed the change and suddenly understood. Hurriedly he searched for pen and paper – and that was the beginning of a strange, but wonderful friendship in which he would gladly take to helping the shop-owner in exchange for sign-language lessons and the odd meal._

_When asked for his name, the boy considered a little while on what to say. He had been called many things in his relatively short life. Apart from the usual first names he had been given, "weakling", "traitor", "freak" and "monster" came unbidden to his mind. In the end, not feeling overly creative, he simply settled for "Alex"... _

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_TBC _

**AN: **_Could it be I'm seeing the wheels turning in your heads? Yeah, well reviews are always appreciated..._

04/14/06


	5. the flame keeps burning

**Through the fire**

_by Ajedrez_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Summary:

After a tragic loss, the Bladebreakers are finally back on track, only to find themselves and their friends in another of those 'situations'. Secrets and lies, new threats and new hopes. Things aren't always what they seem. A changed outlook on the past might just provide new perspectives for the future. (Set in two timelines after the first season.)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AN:**

_If anyone reading my GW story is reading this one too – the next chapter for that should be out soon, too..._

_By the way, do I need to remind you this is rated M? Nothing graphic in here, but mention of mature themes. In later chapter things might get more gory, so decide for yourself if you're continuing to read (not that there seem to be many interested in this story – just kidding...)_

_xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy_

**V. (the flame keeps burning)**

Further down south, the All Starz were analysing their friends' and competitors' victory. Their own team, like that of the Bladebreakers, had changed a lot over the past years. It had been a long and sometimes even rocky road until they had accepted each other as one single team again – old aversions were hard to overcome, when suddenly your team manager decided to take your worst enemy under their wings, but that was what happened.

After Boris Balkov had been arrested in the aftermath of the Russian tournament three years ago, the Demolition Boys had been cast out of the Abbey, thus rendering them homeless. Judy Tate had taken the initiative and offered them a new home and a new perspective in life – a decision that was not really welcomed by her own team, but in the end they had become friends, at least for most of the time.

Spencer, the eldest, had stopped taking part in competitions and worked with Judy and her team of scientists and training the others. Ian had given up beyblading altogether (unless for fun with his former team mates) and concentrated on his school career, although he still lived with the rest of them and accompanied them to their tournaments regularly.

So it was only 19-year old Bryan and 18-year old Tala who were actually added to the All Starz, under the leadership of Michael, which was sometimes challenged, but usually accepted. The Russians might still seem rather cold to an outsider, but the original All Starz had come to know them better and learned how to handle them. To everyone's surprise, underneath that emotionless and sometimes cynic behaviour they all hid a good heart – and in Tala's and Ian's case a wicked sense of humour, too.

This day, however, most of the gathered All Starz noted that Tala was watching the Bladebreakers' performance with an uncharacteristically gloomy expression, but for the time being decided to leave him be.

"So, what do you think?" Judy asked her team after the tape ended.

"They are much stronger than last year. If they keep it up that way, they will be a hard to beat in the world championships," Michael stated.

"Provided they qualify in the pan-Asian tournament," Emily added in a bored tone.

"Sure, but who's doubting that? The three best teams qualify and their only real rivals are the White Tigers, as far as we're aware of," Eddy commented.

"Hm, I think you're right there," Judy agreed. "And I don't think the Bladebreakers already gave their best here. Especially Ray... I don't know, but I had the feeling he was not fully concentrating..."

The others agreed, musing what might have been the cause.

"Hn," was Tala's only comment which managed to draw Michael's attention, however.

"Aha, the great Tala has an idea," he elbowed the Russian playfully into the side.

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone." The redhead almost ran from the room. Exchanging a concerned look, Bryan and Michael followed, while Judy held the others back from interfering. Although Tala often showed his mischievous side, he still could be moody at times.

"Okay, what's up Tal'," Michael had Tala cornered in his own room.

"Nothing," the other sighed as he threw himself on his bed.

"Sure," Bryan, who had joined them, said sarcastically.

"Really. It's nothing. – At least for you lot..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, _some people_ still remember that on this very day one of their friends died..." Tala stared into the distance.

"Kai..." Realizing what Tala was on about, Bryan virtually growled out the name and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Michael sighed and flopped down onto the bed next to his Russian friend. "I can't understand why Bryan is still so angry, nor why you – and Ray apparently – still grieve so deeply... I'm not sure he really deserves it... "

"Hm... " And after a short pause. "I think Bryan can't forgive himself for not being able to help me, when Boris punished me after we lost due to Kai's betrayal..." Michael did not know the details of what had happened back then, but he was aware that it was pretty bad. Rumour had it that Tala had almost died. "I guess it's easier for him to blame Kai for everything..."

"And you don't?"

"I don't know, honestly. I'm still angry. But most of all, I don't understand why he went back there, you know. He might have been Voltaire's own flesh and blood, but, contrary to popular belief, that did not make things easier for him. I just don't get it. He once was like a brother to me and now I'll never be able to ask him whether that time meant anything to him. Why he betrayed us... and then ditched the Bladebreakers in turn..."

"So you don't believe in the the common theory... hunger for power and the likes...?"

Tala sighed. Usually Bryan was his confidant, but sometimes it was so much easier to talk to Michael, even if there were things he would never tell the American...

"No... Yes... I'm not sure. Kai wasn't really like that. The Kai I knew, that is. But I did not really know him anymore, when he rejoined the Demolition boys... Much less afterwards..." Both teens fell silent, remembering when Judy told them the news.

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

_It was a almost a year after the Demolition boys had joined the All Starz. Despite the doctors' fears, Tala had made a full recovery and proved himself a strong addition for the team. He was just fighting Eddy in a mock battle, when Judy entered the gym rather hesitantly. She called them together and mainly looked at the Russians on her team, when she announced in an unsteady voice: "I just had a call from Mr Dickinson... There has been an incident in Russia... One of Voltaire's mansions went up in flames. They don't know the cause yet, but it seems the heat was immense. The police could only identify Voltaire's body through the serial number of an artifial joint or something of the kind... It was pretty much all that was left... They think... Well, the people in the town said his grandson stayed with him and... and they found a charred beyblade that looks exactly like Kai's... They... they believe Kai... Kai is presumed dead. I'm so sorry guys..."_

_They were all shocked and silent, that is until Bryan ground out: "No need to be sorry. He got what he deserved. May he burn in hell." And with that he turned and left his even more shocked companions behind. They never really talked about the matter again..._

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

Meanwhile, Bryan was out for a run in an attempt to work off some steam. He himself couldn't quite understand why he still got so upset whenever someone only mentioned that damned name. He knew he wasn't being reasonable, but it was one thing for one of his brothers to betray the rest of them. It was another matter altogether, if the same almost caused another of his brothers to die. They might not be related by blood, but still Bryan considered this the worst betrayal possible.

When he had arrived at the Abbey, Tala and Kai had already been there, which was exceptional in so far as Kai had not even reached the usual entry age of six yet and Tala just barely. Bryan attributed it to this fact, that the other kids seemed to shun the bluenette and therefore also his friend, the redhead, so he sometimes took care of the little outsiders and their friendship – or rather "brotherhood" – evolved, with the later addition of Spencer and Ian. It was only several months after his arrival, that Bryan learnt of Kai's true position in the Abbey, but then his opinion of the straightforward yet sometimes inexplicably shy little bluenette had already been formed. Being the second-youngest among the five of them, Kai often found his older "brothers" defending him against the bullies in the Abbey. His friendly nature had endeared him to the others, so they never minded helping him, even if he was often singled out by the master of the Abbey.

Things changed over time and so did the Demolition boys' characters. The harsh treatment in the Abbey left its mark on all of them, most of all Hiwatari, although the majority of the other kids never understood. His brotherlike friends were the only ones to observe the pressure that was put on the small shoulders, but even they could only guess what the bluenette had to go through.

It had not taken long before the bluenette knew how to fend for himself – and a vicious little fighter he was when other kids attacked him, both verbally and physically. His brothers were proud of that and never noticed how he grew more and more silent and broody, as they all went through a similar phase. Still, Hiwatari's change should have been more noticeable since he started distancing himself from everybody. While he was undergoing an increasing number of individual training sessions with Boris, they saw less and less of him. And when they did spend time together, he would hardly utter a word or spare them a glance. Maybe they didn't realize because, compared to his relationship with everyone else, he still seemed to keep the closest bond with his brothers, Tala in particular. Oh, how they had been deceived... The lying and conniving brat had them all fooled. He only used them until he didn't need them anymore. Then he went all power-crazed, blowing up half of the Abbey, and disappeared from their lives.

Still, Bryan could have forgiven him all that, had it not been for his ultimate betrayal. Hiwatari must have been aware of the fact that failure was not taken lightly in the Abbey, yet he had abandoned them again, knowing fully well that Tala, as their team captain, would go through hell for their loss – the same Tala who once was supposed to be his best friend. Bryan would never forget the night, when a blood-soaked redhead had been thrown into his cell in the Abbey... And he would never forgive Hiwatari. Never...

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

_They had taken Tala away early in the afternoon and he still wasn't back, now that night had already fallen hours ago. Bryan paced in his moonlit cell, worried for the redhead, angry at the bluenette, confused about everything that had happened in the past few days. First, Kai's return had given them all hope. Boris had not given them hell like they were used to by now. And then the defeat... In a way he felt oddly glad that Biovolt's plans had been thwarted, but the personal consequences they were going to suffer from now were much heavier on his mind._

_He was just stopping close to the barred window, when he heard footsteps approaching and the sound of something being dragged through the corridors. Then the door cracked open and a bundle was thrown inside. It took Bryan a moment to realize that this bundle was human, and not just any human, but his red-headed captain and friend. He rushed to his brother's side and gasped in horror. They had all been through harsh punishment one time or another, but he had never seen anything as bad as this. _

_For a second or two he thought the other to be dead. Only on closer inspection did he find Tala was still breathing and had a weak pulse. The unconscious teen was running a high fever and and the blanket covering him was soaked in sweat and blood – Bryan did not know where to start trying to stop the bleeding, since there seemed to be so many cuts and bruises all over – and he did not really have the necessary means to treat Tala in any way._

_He felt even more alarmed when the blanket slipped off and revealed the teen's bare body, exhibiting some unmistakeable marks. For the first time in years, Bryan felt angry tears running down his cheeks. Unable to do anything else, he simply gathered Tala in his arms and whispered soothing words while the distressed teen slipped in and out of consciousness – and red-hot fury was eating himself up inside.. _

_Eventually, they had to consider themselves lucky that the BBA had called in the police to investigate in the Abbey, otherwise they would have lost Tala for sure. Even so, it took the redhead several weeks to recover. Bryan did not need the hospital's confirmation to know what had happened that day. And while he dried Tala's first tears since forever, after the red-head woke up from his coma, he felt the flame of ire flare up inside him and swore to never let it burn out, until he had taken his revenge..._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_TBC _

**AN: **_Any comments?..._

04/29/06


	6. Dima

**Through the fire**

_by Ajedrez_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Summary:

After a tragic loss, the Bladebreakers are finally back on track, only to find themselves and their friends in another of those 'situations'. Secrets and lies, new threats and new hopes. Things aren't always what they seem. A changed outlook on the past might just provide new perspectives for the future. (Set in two timelines after the first season.)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AN:**

_If some of you are waiting for responses to your signed reviews for my other story – they are coming, as is the next chapter (though I might need a little more time...)._

_Not much to say for this chapter, so here we go..._

_xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy_

**VI. (Dima)**

Not long after the overwhelming success in the All-Japanese tournament, the Bladebreakers found themselves back at school. Almost three years ago, the decision had been made to have them all go to the same school, since Mr Dickinson put a great emphasis on a good education for "his boys" and it seemed the best solution to make certain they got the appropriate training as a team. They found the ideal institute in the boarding school they now attended, which catered for all kinds of sports stars, allowing them enough time off to take part in competitions and providing the necessary training facilities. Also, there were hopefuls and stars from the most diverse activities, from gymnasts, through ice-hockey players to swimmers, so chances were slim to be singled out by fans.

The boys and Hilary were all in the same year. The little age difference between them had not mattered much, as Ray, the eldest of the guys, though fluent in spoken Japanese, found it hard to follow the classes in this foreign tongue at first, and Kenny, the youngest, was such a little genius, he had no problems skipping a year. Nina, though half-Japanese, had the same difficulties as Ray in the beginning, so she would only graduate this year, meaning one year late, but since she wanted to concentrate on her beyblading career anyway, she saw no problem there.

It was generally a very pleasant atmosphere in their school, still, it did not take long for Tyson to suffer from "camp psychosis". Especially after they had taken up their strict training sessions again. Despite his change of attitude, he definitely was the type to thrive in competitions – and slack in training phases. Although Ray was much more relenting than Kai, they basically were back to their old captain's schedule. It had been difficult to accept that the bluenette's training concept actually made a lot of sense...

After Kai's departure, they had been secretly relieved to leave the fast-paced and demanding workout behind. The very first thing they had agreed upon, even before the decision about his successor had been made, was to slack off with the training they had always considered too harsh. And it had worked well for a while, tempting them to shove their performances right into their old captain's face, should they meet him again. It was sooo obvious that all that training was for nothing, duh. They never realized that, to a large extent, they were just lucky in their initial wins. Their opponents did not pose a threat, even if their own capacities were going down.

Only later did it become clearer that Kai had not only aimed for direct results, but for a long-term effect. Gradually, they realized that their fitness was reduced to zilch, which finally showed in their performance, too. Tyson's figure clearly reflected his fondness for food, while the others simply realized that they tired out faster and that their energy levels were dropping. Luckily, they were honest and smart enough to admit that, after all, practice did pay off.

It was then that Ray retrieved the little book containing Kai's notes on their training. The others did not even know such a thing existed, but Ray sometimes wondered why their ex-captain had left it behind. It was unlike Kai to forget such a thing, yet he must have known that sooner or later his room mate would find it. It wasn't really a big deal, there were no big revelations to be found in that little book (as far as Ray could see, of course he did not know what some of the annotations in Russian meant), but as he read through the notes, he thought he understood the enigmatic boy a little better.

The progressive training schedule set up by Kai indeed made a lot of sense to him, now he could read it through – enough for him to adopt it. What was more, he realized that the cold and distant boy might have cared just a little about them, in his very own way. There were some scribbles in Kai's neat handwriting showing that, whenever one of them seemed to have a particular problem with his (and later also her) technique, Kai adapted his training to those special needs, without ever commenting on it. Unless the person concerned was Tyson, of course, who always needed a little more encouragement and therefore received his stern "lectures". It gave Ray a kind of warm feeling that he might have been right, and there was a beating heart underneath that stony exterior. He did not tell his team mates, though, seeing that Kai had taken great pains to cultivate his bastard image...

He did let the others in on his plans, however, to go back to their old way of exercising and, grudgingly, they all agreed, even if Tyson, like now, never managed to keep himself from complaining. He found it especially hard to return to their routine whenever they just came back from a competition. Also, he had not really had a fun day in his classes, so it came as a ray of light to him, when he realized they had a visitor on the training grounds.

It was none other than Nina's uncle, who had started to accompany them on many of their trips after his niece had joined the Bladebreakers. At first, it had been strange to be escorted by someone other than the Grangers, but they had adapted really quickly to him – all but Kai, of course, yet what else would you expect.

Dima, not that much older than the Bladebreakers considering he was Nina's uncle, was good at handling kids – sometimes he even behaved as if he were one himself, although at the same time he was a very responsible person. Sometimes Hilary thought you could mistake him for a grown-up Tyson. They acted so similar that many people thought him to be related to Dragoon's wielder instead of Nina, yet, unlike the rambunctious teen, he rarely embarrassed the other Bladebreakers in public.

The man with untameable light-brown hair always knew how to cheer the team up and that was exactly what he had come for now.

"Hey guys and girls, how 'bout a trip to the beach?" He asked sauntering up to them.

Of course they were all for it. They changed quickly, grabbed the necessary items for the trip and off they went in the van Dima had hired. Soon the team was listening raptly to the adult's stories of his latest travel adventures. Nina's uncle was a born story-teller and he knew how to embellish the weird situations in which he somehow always managed to land himself, to make them sound even more hilarious. It took only a short while to get to the seashore, still Dima caught on to the fact that Ray did not seem to enjoy his anecdotes as he usually did.

"Are you feeling alright, Ray?" he asked with evident concern, making the boy's team mates realize their captain's strange mood.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Ray answered with an almost tired smile.

"He's been like that ever since the last tournament," Tyson butted in with a careless air that caused a sudden bout of irritation in Ray.

"Really now. And why is that?" Dima asked, completely clueless.

Ray barely managed to contain his irritation, but he felt the older man deserved an answer, so he quietly gave one.

"It's nothing really. I've just been thinking a lot... That final was Kai's death day, you know..."

That revelation changed the atmosphere in the minibus all of a sudden. The others stared at their captain wide-eyed. They truly had forgotten about that...

Ray noted that even their driver seemed to look somewhat contrite, although he had not even been there.

"Well, we're here." Dima finally broke the ensuing silence as he parked the van. Immediately the others darted out of the vehicle, leaving Dima and Ray behind, who followed at a slower pace. The Bladebreakers might have matured over the years, still, right now the urge was most prominent to secure themselves the best spot on the beach, not willing to let their former captain spoil another fun day even after his death, when he had done enough of that while he was alive.

"Don't let it get to you," Dima tried to console the teen walking next to him. "I'm sure they all mourn him in their own way. Don't forget you were the one closest to him. And Kai certainly wasn't the easiest person to be around, so it's just as complicated to cope with his death, you know... " There was a short pause as they reached the spot where the others had dropped their things to head straight into the water. The two of them laid out their towels and independently decided to do a little sunbathing first, before joining the others.

Ray was actually dozing off, when suddenly Dima's voice drifted over to him again.

"Oh and Ray... don't even think of blaming yourself, okay? There's nothing _you_ could have done..."

Surprised, Ray looked up to find Dima sitting up, his warm brown eyes trained on the horizon with a strange faraway expression the seventeen-year old could not quite fathom. The moment was interrupted by Tyson, however, who splashed them with seawater and took off again. Only to stop a short distance away, trying to get a rise out of them.

"Stop moping, you two. It's not like Kai would have done the same for you – or any of us."

Dima was up in an instant and chased after him. "That calls for revenge, Tyson!" Like the kid before him, he stopped midway and turned back towards Ray.

"He's right, though. Kai wouldn't want you to keep grieving... He'd rather tell you to stop whining and start training." Ray couldn't help but return the boyish, yet at the same time sad half-smile on the other's face, as he dashed after Tyson. Ray shook his head. Dima really was one of a kind. Odd, he had not expected the older man to understand him so well, seeing as he and the two-toned bluenette never got on well, right from the start...

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy

_For the umpteenth time after Nina had joined the team, the Bladebreakers were slaving away in the training area of their new school. Apparently their leader thought she had a lot of catching up to do and made everyone suffer with her. That was what you got, when you outvoted him all against one, though none of his team mates dared to utter that thought aloud. Kai had been in an awful mood ever since. After a short break, they were just getting ready for another round, when suddenly their team captain spoke up._

"_What are _you _doing here?" _

_The so addressed man did not react to the frosty question, mostly because at the exact moment a pair of arms was flung around his neck followed by a slender body slamming into him._

"_Dima!" Nina practically squealed._

"_Hey Nina, don't you think the guy's a little too old for you?" Tyson, as usual, could not refrain from making a flippant remark. _

_Nina let go immediately and sent the younger boy a glare that bore an uncanny resemblance to their captain's, though Ray was too amused to notice at the time, simply due to another demonstration of how naturally they all switched to English whenever someone new arrived. Not that they didn't often use this language when they were among themselves. It was one of the quirks of being such an international team that they had two "working languages" – Japanese and English – using both rather randomly, with the addition of one or the other swear word in Russian or Chinese which, for all they knew, could luckily only be understood by the one who uttered it._

_Meanwhile Nina had started to introduce everybody._

"_Guys, this is my uncle Dima. Dima this is..."_

_They all shook hands until niece and uncle came to Kai who had stood back a bit and now refused to extract a hand from his characteristically crossed arms. While Tyson muttered about this impolite behaviour, the Chinese blader was probably the only one to observe the strange tension between the captain and the newcomer. Kai was sending the other one of his withering cold-fire glares while asking disdainfully: "What do you want?"_

_There was something in the older man's gaze that Ray could not interpret, yet there seemed to be a hesitant silent challenge in there._

"_Mr. Dickinson sent me..." 'Ah, that would explain a lot – he had been forewarned of Kai's less than welcoming nature,' Ray thought. "...to make sure you guys don't overdo your training. I was planning to take you out to the roller rink..."_

"_We're not done yet," Kai ground out, annoyance evident in his voice and posture, yet Ray thought he caught a kind of searching look his room mate sent towards the intruder. Well, Ray for one thought that was just the thing the BBA director would do. Why should this Dima be lying?_

"_I say you are. I'm sure they have had enough for the day, right guys?" The Bladebreakers with the exception of their captain cheered and made to pack in. "Of course _you _can continue on your own, if you don't want to accompany us..." The last part was already spoken over his shoulder and in a mocking tone, that made Drigger's master wonder why an almost anxious look flitted through the speaker's eyes. Kai might be a little aggressive at times, but never downright violent and he usually treated adults with at least a minimum degree of respect. As the Chinese teen turned his head back to his captain, he was astonished not to see Kai's trademark glare directed at them, but a look of utter confusion which he had never seen before on the other. He almost felt bad for leaving the lone figure behind..._

_They had lots of fun chasing each other at the roller rink. Additionally, Dima and Tyson, with the occasional input from Nina and Max, were outdoing themselves sending barbs at the absent bluenette, that had them all laughing their asses off. Yet, at some point Ray could not help but feel that Nina's uncle no longer put his heart into it, little as he knew the man. And after a while, he began to get uncomfortable. It seemed a bit cowardly to mock Kai behind his back, and while there was no doubt that he was a difficult person, Ray wasn't sure their captain deserved this. A look towards Kenny told him that their computer genius was beginning to find the situation awkward, as well. Luckily, it did not take much longer, until Tyson complained about being hungry and they decided to get some dinner. At Hilary's insistence they asked Kai to come along first, who, to everyone's surprise, decided to join them._

_Dinner started off as a rather calm affair. The team captain only tried once or twice to rein in Tyson's distasteful eating habits, opting to send the adult among them some barely concealed assessing glances through narrowed eyes - which were actually returned in kind._

_Once everyone but a certain ever-hungry teen had sated their appetite, most of the team were putting in an effort to make some small talk._

"_Hey, how come you don't look the slightest bit Japanese if you're Nina's uncle," Tyson had one of his sudden bouts of misplaced curiousness while the others just looked at him in bewilderment. Then Dima laughed good-naturedly._

"_Um, that would be because I'm her mother's brother, I guess..." Poor Tyson turned bright red when he realized the stupidity of his question – of course he had known the girl was only half-Japanese... _

"_So what are you doing for a living," Kenny asked Dima to fill the silence._

"_I'm a writer. Mystery novels and thrillers mostly,"Dima answered without sounding pretentious._

"_Figures," a soft, but clearly audible voice sounded and every head turned to the bluenette sitting back with his arms folded and eyes closed. Kai, sensing the angry glares directed at him, slowly opened his eyes. His team mates did not quite understand what he was getting at, but the scorn in his tone had been unmistakeable. After a second of shocked silence, Dima, who unlike the others seemed to know what this was about, answered the contemptuous remark with calm fury: "And I'd say it figures that you are a bully just like your grandfather, but don't expect me to be intimidated."_

_That had been the end of the discussion that night. Kai simply took off wordlessly while the others were just fascinated how Dima handled the cold, but hot-tempered teen. Time would show that, while the rest of the team grew quite attached to the usually laid-back Dima, this evening was only the first of many occasions where he and the young team captain would clash rather vehemently for whatever reason. _

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_TBC _

**AN: **_A little question for the native speakers of English among you... Does bluenette look/sound right for you, since Kai's actually a guy? I mean, I really like the word bluenette (says it all, doesn't it) and I've seen it in use many times, but would you use brunette for a male, seeing as it's etymologically the feminine form? Am I weird for wondering about that? - sometimes I just get caught up in little things like that..._

_Answers to the (first) question and any other comments more than welcome._

08/05/06


End file.
